


Turn The Heavens Down

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [92]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bargains, Caroline Dies But It's Temorary, F/M, Set in S5, Smut, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Set during S5. Caroline ended up on The Other Side just before it collapsed. Stefan had no choice but to reach out for help to get everyone back and Klaus was happy to oblige. With conditions. Once she's back among the land of the living (ish) Caroline takes a look at her life and realizes she needs to make some changes.





	

**Turn the Heavens Down**

**(Prompt: End of S5 before the Other Side is gone, Caroline dies and they call Klaus to help get her back. "OMG I/YOU DIED AND NOW THAT I HAVE YOU BACK WE'RE NOT WASTING ANOTHER MINUTE IN THIS BUMFUCK TOWN" smut ensues. Title from "Legacy" by Fefe Dobson. SMUT).**

Watching Stefan pace the length of the room was starting to get old. "We need to start," Liv says.  _Again_.

As expected, Stefan shakes his head. He doesn’t even bother to look at her.

Her hand clenches, pressing into the wood of the table. "Look, whoever you're waiting for isn't  _coming_. I need to start the spell."

Stefan’s pacing continues without pause. They've been having a variation of this conversation for hours, and it never goes any differently. Liv doesn't care. She needs to try  _something_. She forces her voice to remain even, "We're talking about  _my brother_  here."

"Mine too. And Elena. Caroline. Tyler. We need this to  _work_. He'll be here."

Liv still wasn't exactly clear who  _he_  was. Only that he was powerful enough for her to channel, that he'd give her enough juice to get everyone they loved out of The Other Side before it collapsed. Stefan had made the call hours ago, had a short, terse conversation. She'd only made out bits of it but Stefan had obviously been desperate. Asking for assistance had seemed to grate and he'd looked sick and resigned as he'd done it.

The door creaks and Liv glances up, startles at seeing a man in the doorway though she hadn't heard anyone approach. She'd been expecting a witch, someone older. This man is  _not_  a witch. There's something about him that makes her leery, even though she can't pinpoint  _what_  it is. He doesn't look threatening but the way he holds himself, how his eyes take in  _everything_ , makes her think it might be smart to tread carefully.

"Of course I will, Ripper," he drawls. "As I promised. Where's the witch?"

It's a rhetorical question, his eyes fall on her immediately. Hard and measuring, he takes several disarmingly graceful steps in her direction and she lifts her chin and meets his gaze. "Ah, there she is," he says softly. "Liv Parker, I'm told. I know of your surname. Gemini Coven? An interesting pedigree."

Liv stiffens, alarm trickling in. No one was supposed to  _know_  that.

His head tips to the side, eyes both knowing and coldly amused, "Does she have a twin, Ripper?"

Liv swallows down her shout of denial. It's pointless, Stefan's already answering. "Yeah. Luke. He's on The Other Side. Caroline snapped his neck so Liv would do the spell."

The man smiles, "Clever girl," he murmurs, genuine fondness flitting across his face. She almost jumps as he leans forward abruptly, planting his hands on the table, all traces of softness gone. "Have you ever heard of The Originals?"

Oh shit.

Liv nods, swallows hard. She and Like had been raised on stories of them like she imagined most kids who grew up in covens were. "Of course."

"Marvelous. My name is Klaus," he pauses, to let her absorb, and Liv gets why. She casts an incredulous glance in Stefan's direction, only to see him looking pained, while studiously avoiding her eyes. Did he  _know_  who he was screwing with?

"Look at me, witch," Klaus murmurs softly. It might sound like a request but Liv knew an order when she heard it. "The Ripper got me here, but you and I have business before we begin."

"What?  _Klaus._ "

His arm slices through the air, cutting off the protest Stefan had begun. "I've agreed to let you channel me. In return you guarantee my brother comes through. His name is Kol. I expect he'll be waiting for you, he's always had a knack for landing on his feet. Caroline as well. Everyone else? Well, I honestly don't much care which side they end up on."

"My brother ends up  _here_ ," Liv insists. It's not a point she's willing to budge on.

His head dips, the barest concession. "Very well. Family loyalty is something I understand. Know that if you fail, however, there will be consequences."

"Really?" Liv asks, "You're threatening me  _now_?"

"Klaus does that," Stefan mutters. "Not really great at reading cues."

They both ignore him. "If you succeed, I can be  _very_  generous. Perhaps lend a hand one day? You can't run forever, can you? Your coven will come knocking sooner or later. You'll find I can be an excellent ally to those I deem worth it."

Liv considers it. He might be the worst kind of vampire but if her family came around there were few lengths she wouldn't go to prevent them from pitting her and Luke against one another. If that happened, being owed a favor by someone with the kind of reach that Klaus Mikaelson was said to have, would come in handy. "My brother," Liv states. "Your brother. Caroline."

Klaus beams like she's a puppy who'd just done a particularly difficult trick, "Exactly."

"I can do that."

"Liv," Stefan says, sounding agonized.

"I'll get whoever else I can," she allows. "But I'm not willing to die for your friends, Stefan."

Klaus snorts. "I should hope not. Trust me, they're  _really_  not worth it." He pushes up his sleeves, offering her his hand. "Shall we begin?"

Liv takes his hand, half expects it to be ice cold. Maybe scaly. Pure evil should feel differently, shouldn't it? But it’s warm. Strong. Without a hint of the shakiness that she feels thrumming through her. She tightens her grip and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She uses her magic to reach out for him, trying to gauge how much of his energy she can take. Let's out a sigh of relief when she feels his power wash over her. There's a lot of it. Stefan hadn't lied, she  _can_  use him.

This will work. She can get Luke back.

With one final shaky inhalation Liv begins to chant.

Caroline's relief at  _not_  being dead is sadly short lived.

She takes Bonnie's hand when urged, stumbles back into the real world, Luke and Kol Mikaelson of all people hot on her heels. She's shocked to see Klaus, pauses as his eyes burn into hers. They track over her body methodically as if he's assuring himself that she's safe and whole. He nods, eyes flitting to his brother.

"Nik!" Kol exclaims. "Thanks ever so much for the rescue. Took you long enough."

Klaus looks strained and a little pale, but his eyes still roll upwards like he's searching for patience. "Finn?" he asks, voice thin.

Kol sobers, if only minutely. "He didn't want to make the return trip."

She misses Klaus' reaction. Stefan grabs her arms, pulling her roughly around to face him. "Where's Damon?" he demands. "Elena? Tell me they were  _with you_ , Caroline."

Apparently a, 'Good to see you alive, Care!' was too much to ask for.

She shoves her annoyance aside, "I saw them. Just a minute ago, Kol was…"

"Hustling your sweet little arse to our rescue? You're welcome, darling."

Yeah, honestly she'd been a little confused about that. Kol had taken both she and Luke in hand, had practically dragged them through the forest on The Other Side to where Bonnie was. Not that she wasn't grateful but she'd never even  _spoken_  to him before.

"Liv, you've gotta stop," she hears Luke urge, sounding alarmed. "It's too much."

"Our bargain is complete," Klaus adds. He's beginning to sway on his feet and Caroline notes that Liv is holding his hand. It's an odd image and Caroline's mind races, making connections. Was she using Klaus? To pull everyone from The Other Side? How had that even  _happened_?

Stefan releases her, pushes her aside before stalking over to Liv, "No, Liv. You  _can't_."

Glancing around the room Caroline realizes that several people have followed her. Alaric's here, and Tyler. Enzo. Lexi too though Stefan has barely noticed, pleading eyes fixed on Liv. The witch is trembling, her nose bloody, and her head shakes weakly, "I'm sorry, I…"

A light flashes, so bright Caroline instinctively turns away, her arm flying up to cover her eyes. Something heavy crashes to the stone floor and then it fades. When she turns back she only sees a pile of people and it takes her several moments to parse out individual limbs. Her heart leaps when she recognizes Elena's long dark hair, and she grins at seeing Bonnie's exhausted looking face. Damon was underneath them, having taken the brunt of the impact.

At least he was occasionally good for _something_.

Klaus yanks his hand from Liv's hold, severing their link to The Other Side. Liv collapses heavily on the table and Luke bends over her frantically. "She's alive," Klaus says. "Just spent. I can hear her heartbeat."

Silence falls, long and stunned. Everyone shifts, exchanging glances. What were they supposed to do now?

Kol's the one to break it, clapping his hands. "Well, I don't know about you all but I could  _really_  use an actual drink. Too bad The Grill got blown up." He sets his eyes on Damon and Elena, shakes his head reprovingly.

Caroline snorts out a very unladylike laugh, has to clap her hand over her mouth. Everyone looks at her like they're wondering if she's lost it and it only makes her giggle harder, "Sorry," she gasps out. "I'm sorry. It's just, does anyone really believe  _he's_  never blown up a building?"

It just seemed like Kol's style.

Kol looks mildly indignant but before he can reply Damon interrupts. He’s climbed to his feet, and he steps in front of Elena who was busy brushing off her clothes, "Hate to break up this  _weird_  bonding happening, but don't we still have other problems? Travellers taking over Mystic Falls, ring any bells? Focus, Barbie. I know you like your bad boys but save it for later, okay?"

Kol makes a face, reaches out lightning fast, and snaps Damon's neck. "I really don't like that one," he mutters.

Another silence falls, considerably less wonder filled than the last.  _Much_  more hostile.

Yelling happens, and it takes several minutes (and Caroline's very shrill whistle) to bring everyone back to order.

Seriously Damon would be fine (and he totally had that coming anyway). His point stood. They had things to do and whining about a snapped neck wasn’t on the list.

They compare notes. It comes out that vampires would still can’t enter Mystic Falls, not if they wanted to live. Feeling bereft at the idea that her childhood home is out of her reach Caroline is dealt another blow at the revelation that Tyler was no longer a hybrid. His regular even heartbeat seems foreign and wrong when she tunes her ears to listen for it. They don't have a chance to speak as the group disperses, and Caroline has no idea what she'd even say. He pulls her in for a hug before he goes and Caroline feels awkward, too aware of how breakable he now was. Her are fingers tentative on his back, afraid to apply too much pressure. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispers gruffly, before leaving with Alaric and Bonnie.

Stefan hefts Damon over his shoulder, Elena watching fretfully. Lexi's right by his side looking like she'd never left, "You coming, Caroline? We're going to check into a motel, get someone to bring some stuff out to us tomorrow and figure out where to go from there.

They all look at her like they expect her to fall in line. Caroline hesitates, the realization that she really didn't  _want_  to go with them hitting her hard. She'd be an afterthought at best, a fifth wheel at the worst, while Elena and Damon got all schmoopy and Lexi and Stefan caught up. "I… no. It's fine. I need to touch base with my mom, make sure she's okay. I'll figure something out after." She's careful not to look at Klaus, who still lingers in a corner. She knows he's listening though, can  _feel_  his interest.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Lexi winks, "Caroline's a big girl, Stefan. She can do what she wants."

Caroline smiles, grateful that she wouldn't have to explain herself. She's too tired to even begin to figure out everything she knows she needs to. "I'll text you tomorrow," she offers.

"You'd better," Elena says firmly, going in for a hug. "We need to figure out where we're going to live until school starts."

Caroline hums, acknowledging that she'd heard but unwilling to agree to anything at the moment. The way she was feeling, the nervous energy building, was foreign and Caroline suspects that going back to classes and normalcy was going to be a hard prospect to face.

She'd died. Literally. And it had nearly been permanent. After waking up on the The Other Side Caroline had been constantly assaulted by regrets – some big and some small. She hadn't told her mother she'd loved her recently, she'd yet to master a foreign language. And save for a couple trips to visit her dad she'd never made it farther out of Mystic Falls than freaking Whitmore, for god's sake. How pathetic was that?

Her friends leave, pointedly ignoring The Originals. Understandable but still kind of rude, in Caroline's opinion, considering Klaus had shown up and saved all their asses.

Klaus waits until the footsteps fade before approaching her, slow and cautious. His hand rests on her back, drawing her attention. "My house is technically outside the town's limits," he tells her, carefully neutral, staring straight ahead. "Can I offer you a guest room? I have my phone with me. A car. You can call your mother on the way?"

Caroline doesn't even have to think about it. Klaus' house was super fancy, she'd bet he had some killer bathtubs.

After the week she'd had she figured she deserved something better than some grimy motel shower and a mattress a bajillion other people had slept in. She nods, offers a small smile and lets Klaus usher her towards the door, his palm still warm against her spine.

Kol follows, " _Finally_. I wasn't kidding about that drink. We'll need to find a human too. I'm  _starving_."

Two hours later Caroline's sitting cross legged at a vanity in one of Klaus' many guest rooms, humming absently as she combs out her wet hair. Her mom had agreed to meet her at Klaus' and Caroline had spotted her, shifting awkwardly on the front steps, as soon as they'd turned up the drive. Caroline hadn't even bothered to wait for Klaus to come to a complete stop before she'd been bolting from the vehicle. They'd both cried a little and Klaus and Kol had filed passed them (she'd vaguely heard Klaus muttering darkly, assumed threats were involved in ensuring Kol's lack of commentary).

Her mom hadn't had time to linger – apparently The Traveller's celebrations tended to get rowdy and she was on duty. She'd passed Caroline a bag filled with clothes, a small cooler of blood bags. Her eyes had lingered skeptically on the house, "Are you sure you want to stay here, Caroline? I can get you a room at…"

She'd shaken her head, "No, it's fine. Everyone else is there and I just need a little space, you know? I know Klaus is… Klaus but he's kind of my friend?" Her mother's expression still read wary and Caroline had winced. She probably shouldn't have phrased that like a question. She attempted to lighten the mood, "Look at it this way, he came all this way to help bring me back from the dead, Mom. He's totally not going to kill me after going through the trouble."

"That's not funny, Caroline."

Caroline had sighed in defeat, "No, but you know me. I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable and telling your mom that you trust the bad guy with your life is really awkward."

Her mom had pulled her in for another hug and Caroline had been relieved that she seemed to be willing to try to understand. "I don't get it, and I think there are some things we need to discuss. Extensively. But I trust  _you_ , and if you feel safe here that's good enough for me."

Caroline had smiled, taken comfort in her mother’s familiar scent. "Thanks, mom."

After her mother had left she'd let herself into Klaus' house. She hadn't quite known what to do but Klaus had immediately re-entered the front foyer. He'd taken her bags from her and nodded towards the stairs, "Come on. I'll show you where you can stay.

He'd been so relaxed, while Caroline's nerves were a jittery mess. She'd wondered if he'd somehow forgotten the last time they'd seen each other? If Klaus had she was going to be incredibly offended because he'd certainly left looking dopily satisfied and pleased. "You broke your promise," she'd blurted out on the second story landing.

He'd glanced behind him with something like annoyance flashing across his face. His reply had been clipped, "I did. Your life is more important than my word. It's rather unfortunate if that bothers you but I'm not about to apologize for it."

"No," Caroline had stuttered out. He'd taken it exactly the wrong way though maybe that made sense. "It doesn't. Actually, I should probably just say thank you before I put my foot further in my mouth."

"You're welcome," Klaus had replied before he'd fallen silent once more, resuming his steady pace. Caroline had followed him, studied the tense lines of his back like it would grant her a clue about why he was acting so cold. Eventually he'd stopped at a door, pushed it open. He'd been brusque, "Bathroom's on the left. If your mother neglected to pack you everything you need let me know and I'll see what I can find. Goodnight, Caroline."

He'd brushed passed her then, had been gone before she could ask him what  _the hell_  his problem was. Irritated, she'd stomped in to the room, resolved to get a quality bath in before she put her mind to figuring out what had crawled up Klaus' ass.

She braids her hair, and nods to herself, before slipping on a hoodie and padding out of the room. She heads downstairs, hearing footsteps, her head tipped to the side as she listens carefully. Unfortunately, it's not the Mikaelson she'd been looking for lurking in the living room. Kol glances up and smirks, "Aren't you adorable all scrubbed clean?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, leans on the bannister. He's got on boots, and a jacket, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm alive and I mean to enjoy it." He holds up a set of car keys, "I do hope I remember how to drive."

Caroline shakes her head. At least it's late, the roads should be pretty deserted. Plus, it’s not like a wreck will do much damage to _him_. "Good luck. Where's Klaus?"

She half expects Kol to mock her but he must be in a hurry. He coughs up Klaus' location easily. "His room, third floor. And keep your luck, darling,” he tells her, brows wiggling suggestively, “I suspect you'll need it more than I."

He's gone before she can ask him what he’d meant. "Ugh, I hate cryptic," Caroline grouses, turning and heading back up the stairs.

There's one door ajar when she gets to the third floor and Caroline tiptoes closer. "Something you needed?" Klaus calls, and Caroline takes that as an invitation. He's sprawled on his ginormous bed, shirtless and engrossed in a book. Caroline tries really hard not to ogle. And succeeds. Mostly.

Her restraint is wasted because he's not even looking at her, waiting with an air of impatience. Caroline's anger, soothed by her luxurious soak, roars back to life. Klaus has a knack for breaking through her careful control and she stalks forward, slapping the book out of his hands. "What is your problem? You have no reason to be pissed at me. I didn't  _ask_  you to interrupt your perfect life in New Orleans, did I? I'm sorry my death was  _such_  an imposition. I  _said_  thank you. Why are you acting like this? What happened to _friends_?"

Klaus moves quickly, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Caroline doesn't have time to stumble back before he's vertical, his hands firmly banded around her biceps. "Your life," he hisses out, "your plans. All the things you wanted to do? Did any of them include dying for _your_ worthless friends? Because that's precisely what happened, Caroline."

She blinks, shocked at the depth of his rage. His eyes are blazing, yellow bleeding in and his muscles are taut with tension. "They helped me," she defends herself weakly.

Klaus makes a derisive noise, "Oh, please. Without my assistance that witch wouldn't have had the power to get more than a few people out. Do you  _really_  think you'd have made the list they were writing?"

"I know Liv would have happily left me to rot because of what I did to Luke, but Stefan…"

"The Ripper's priorities are as they've always been. His brother, the doppelganger. He only bothered to tell me of your demise when I had no interest in helping him save  _them_. Then he used your name to get me here. So tell me, love. Are they really worth your  _life_?"

The news hurts but the pain is brief. If she really thought about it she wouldn’t have expected anything different. She meets his gaze, "No," Caroline says firmly.

Klaus' eyes widen and she gets a small thrill at the open look of shock he wears for a moment. "No?" he repeats sounding more mystified than someone who proclaims himself the most powerful being on the planet  _should_.

She shakes her arms, looking at him pointedly. His hands fall but Caroline makes no move to widen the distance between them. She'd decided some things in the bath, used the quiet to gather her thoughts and figure out what she  _wants_.

"If I was human, a life or death experience would make me realize how  _short_  life is. But I'm not. I'm not limited to eighty years, so why am I pretending like I am? Why am I acting like college, and grad school, and a job, some miserable grind, is all that I can have?"

Klaus lips curl, "I admit I've wondered the same things. You are so much more than that town, Caroline."

Yeah, she didn't come here for 'I told you so's.'

She shoves him, taking him by surprise. Only for a moment. Klaus' reflexes are better than hers so when they hit the bed she's pressed underneath the lean length of him. Not what she'd been aiming for, but Caroline can work with it. She hitches leg over his hips, executes a slow roll as she idly scrapes her nails down the bare length of his spine. Klaus' lashes flutter and he rocks into her, his hand threading into her hair.

"I'm going to leave," Caroline tells him, wanting there to be no confusion. "My mom's about as safe as she can be if vampires can't enter Mystic Falls. She won't get it but that's okay. She doesn't have to."

"And where will you go?" Klaus murmurs, his head dipping. His lips land on her jaw, trace a slow path down her throat. He tugs gently on her hair and Caroline shivers, tipping her head back to give him more room. He's so  _good_  at this. Klaus levers himself up, a hand tugging down the zipper of the hoodie. Achingly  _slowly_. She can deal, because he's made no move to stop the motions of her hips, the lazy grind they’ve kept up, and she's just about found the perfect spot. Caroline moans once she finds friction against her clit, widening her thighs so Klaus lays more heavily between them. He kisses the swell of her breasts, once he's done with her sweatshirt, slips his hand under her tank. It stills, hot on her belly, and Caroline squirms, attempting to encourage him to move. Up or down she doesn’t quite care. His huff of laughter slides over her skin and her nipples tighten within the confines of her bra. "Caroline," he teases. “I asked you a question."

It takes some effort to make her brain fire with his fingertips just teasing the bottom of her bra. "I don't know. I'll have to make a plan.  _Tomorrow_."

Klaus takes the hint. Sort of. He tugs the cup of her bra town, teases her nipple with calloused fingers. "I could offer suggestions?"

Caroline shakes her head, "Nope. This is my trip. I'm going to do it my way. I'll call you when I'm ready for recs."

He stills momentarily and Caroline's arching up, a whine of protest falling from her. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she'd said. She cups his jaw, tugging his mouth down to hers, "Don't ruin it," she tells him, sliding her lips over his. "We'll talk tomorrow," she takes his lower one between her teeth and bites playfully, before rolling her tongue into his mouth.

Klaus is apparently onboard, his thumb flicking over her nipple as he meets her kisses expertly. Caroline lets her hands wander, slides them down his back and into his sweatpants. She's not at all disappointed to find there's nothing under them. He pulls back before she can begin to work them off, standing and tugging her up against him swiftly. Caroline clutches his shoulders to catch her balance. She raises an eyebrow in question. "On the bed, love," he instructs. "Properly. I'd like to take advantage of it."

She glances over her shoulder, "Thought of me in this particular bed often, have you?"

He doesn't deny it, slipping her sweatshirt down and discarding it. Caroline peels off her own tank top and their fingers tangle on the tie to her pajama pants. She turns, and Klaus presses himself to her back, kissing her shoulder as he unclasps her bra. One hand rests on her stomach, tracing the waistband of her panties. "Later I'll bend you over it," he promises gruffly and Caroline finds she's not opposed.

She's about to shoot something appropriately sassy back – that was totally one of their things – but Klaus' hand slips lower and he's no longer teasing. He parts her folds, lets out a groan of approval as he traces her entrance, finding her wet. She reaches back to clutch at his neck as he strokes over her clit, breaths beginning to come faster. He uses one finger, traces  _perfect_  circles, until her legs are trembling and her abs are pulled tight.

When he pulls back she wants to shout out a protest. Caroline's nails dig in, drawing blood. Klaus shudders against her. "Bed," he grits out.

Caroline falls forward, reaching for the pile of pillows and tossing them aside. He helps her turn, and her panties get torn. Caroline can't bring herself to protest because his mouth dives between her legs once she's flat on her back. She grabs the sheets, writhes as he licks her slowly. He's avoiding her clit, barely glancing against it. She moves against his mouth, trying to force him where she needs him but Klaus holds her down. She groans, frustrated. "Klaus," she pleads, "come  _on_. I need  _more_."

She's shocked that he listens, slipping two fingers inside of her as his tongue begins to tease her clit, rapid flicks that leave her thighs trembling. She'd been so close before, the build is quick, her orgasm crashing over her when Klaus sucks her clit into his mouth.

She's pretty sure she screams his name though she's not entirely sure, riding the waves of pleasure as she shakes against his tongue.

Caroline's panting when the last tremor leaves her, glances down to find Klaus working his way up her body. He nips at her belly button, strokes along her rib cage. A new tendril of arousal winds around her when his lips rub over the tight peak of her nipple while a hand pinches the other. Caroline moans, her eyes squeezing shut. "Okay," she manages, "bed has definite perks."

Klaus smiles, slipping to the side. He tugs her leg up, hooks it over his hip. "I am inclined to agree."

Caroline plucks at his waistband. "Take these off. Now."

His eyes heat and together they make short work of his pants, until they're forgotten somewhere at the end of the bed. Caroline pushes and Klaus rolls, his hands settling on her hips as she sits up. They don't linger long, sliding up her torso to toy with her breasts. "Yeah, the bed's good but we have all night. I'm willing to bet you claimed the best bathroom." She reaches behind her, watches his face as she wraps her hand around his cock.

His slightly ragged inhale is his only reaction. Caroline tightens her grip, begins to stroke. "That might be true." Klaus admits, voice tight. His abs have turned rock hard under her and Caroline grinds against him, mouth falling open at the pleasure it sends racing through her. His control is fraying, and it's a heady feeling to be the cause of it. "I'd be happy to show you," Klaus grits out. " _Later_."

"I don't know," Caroline drawls, lifting up onto her knees tauntingly, like she's actually going to go investigate.

And that's it, Klaus has reached his limit. Caroline finds herself rolled underneath him once more, her exhilarated laugh dying as he pushes her thighs wide and slides inside of her. She's barely adjusted when he pulls back and Caroline whimpers out a protest, clenching down around his cock.

He buries his face in her shoulder, one arm burrowing under her hips to pull her roughly into his next thrust. She moans at the perfect angle, the drag of his cock hitting all of her sensitive spots. She feels her vision sharpen, her fangs drop. Klaus', "Much later," is a growl, muffled by her skin.

Caroline's not about to argue.


End file.
